


Austin City Limits

by flyy0ufools



Series: Season 12 Stories [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Season/Series 12, non-au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyy0ufools/pseuds/flyy0ufools
Summary: Jensen meets up with Jared in Austin.





	

Jensen almost managed to make it out of the airport before a fan recognized him and asked for a photo. Of course, he couldn’t say no; he loved his fans and this girl was sweet and respectful, but Jensen had been hoping that nobody would find out about his quick trip back to Austin, because it was just more unnecessary scrutiny that would only make certain people angry and pushy. But Jensen promised Jared that he’d be by his side this entire month, promised him that the only time they wouldn’t be together would be when their shooting schedules interfered. And it was only a few days into the month but Jared was already needing him. And if Jensen was honest with himself, which he tried to be, he really needed Jared too. But when had that ever not been true for him? For them?

Over the last decade plus, the month of March had become an incredibly significant time of the year for them, but it had also gotten infinitely more complicated—birthdays and anniversaries and fake anniversaries and now their darling daughter, kid number six, would be born in the next few weeks. Which was great, but it meant that Jared’s bearding duties would be pushed to the forefront (shit, it was already starting), and Jensen just knew that all the attention on Jared’s wife would make Jensen’s own wife jealous, and she was unpredictable when she was jealous. Basically, it was going to be a very long month.

He sighed as he stepped outside, scanning the cars lined up in the pickup zone for the only person that mattered. He saw Jared’s truck after a few seconds, parked about ten cars down. He shifted his duffel bag to his other shoulder and strode towards the truck, excitement pooling in his belly. He thought it was a little ridiculous that even after twelve years, being away from Jared for more than half a day made him anxious and uneasy, and that right before seeing Jared again he got butterflies. _Butterflies_. Like he was a thirteen-year-old girl with her first crush. But that’s how Jared made Jensen feel: young, new, excited… _Feels like the first time every time_. Cheesy song lyrics, maybe, but they perfectly described the flip-flopping that was currently taking place in his stomach, and it made Jensen smile.

As he reached the truck, the driver’s side door opened and Jared popped out, his smile blinding and his eyes looking only to Jensen, and Jensen couldn’t help but smile back.

“Hey, babe!” Jared said softly, wrapping Jensen in a tight hug that ended about four hours sooner than Jensen wanted it to.

“Hey, Jay,” Jensen said as Jared pulled back. Jensen’s hands tightened around Jared’s arms, trapping him for a few more seconds, just wanting to touch his partner. Jensen could feel the tension leave Jared’s body almost like he had physically washed it away himself. He couldn’t help himself, and pulled Jared back in for another hug. In the back of his mind he was hoping that no one was noticing them or taking photos, but another part of his brain just didn’t give a fuck anymore.

“I missed you,” Jared breathed out against Jensen’s neck.

“I know, baby,” Jensen said soothingly. He wanted to run his hands up and down Jared’s back, tangle them in his hair, pull him into a crushing kiss, never let him go ever again. But instead he pulled back from the hug and smiled softly. “I missed you too. Let’s go home, okay?”

“Yes.” It was like a sigh of relief from Jared, an answer to his prayers, and Jensen basked in that for a moment. God, he loved Jared so much, and the second they were in the silent truck, safely guarded from the outside world, he told him so.

“I love you so much, Jay,” Jensen said, pulling Jared into a kiss. Jared relaxed into for one, two, three seconds before pulling away quickly.

“Jen! Someone might see,” he hissed, but a sly grin playing at his lips and the sparkle in his eyes told Jensen that Jared was not upset, was actually very far from upset.

“Jared, the windows are tinted. They’d have to have their face pressed flat against the glass to see in,” Jensen reasoned, reaching up and finally getting to run his hands through Jared’s hair. “Besides, if somebody does see…” Jensen trailed off and shrugged, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Jennnn,” Jared whined, somehow making it endearing instead of annoying. He gently removed Jensen’s hand from his hair and placed it on his thigh instead. “We can’t…”

Jensen knew they couldn’t but it didn’t stop them from little touches here and glances there. It was a game they played in public, especially at conventions: _How far can we go without blowing our cover?_ It was fun and thrilling and got them in trouble quite a few times. It was also what kept Jensen sane every time he had to appear for an event. So he just winked, squeezed Jared’s thigh playfully, and told Jared to drive, fast.

“Jared, you have twenty minutes to get home; after that, clothes start coming off.” Jared quickly faced forward, blushing slightly. He started the engine and pulled out into traffic, tires squealing. Jensen grinned wickedly and moved his hand up Jared’s thigh.


End file.
